A display technique known as split screen allows the simultaneous presentation of (usually) related image and textual information on a single display. A split screen display typically consists of two to four non-movable adjacent viewing areas that simultaneously display viewing content. Video game applications commonly use split screen displays to allow multi-player gaming using a common viewing screen. However, split screen displays are limited for a variety of reasons.
Several display techniques render display information visible only to a particular viewer. For example, some privacy filters made of treated glass, plastic, or liquid crystal may be positioned in front of a computer monitor to make on-screen information visible only to a person sitting directly in front of the monitor. However, such display techniques are limited for a variety of reasons.